Reunion
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander comes back to England after going off to figure out what it is that he wants.


Title: Reunion

Author: Forsaken2003  
>Pairing: SX  
>Rating: R<br>Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
>Comments: Always welcomed!<br>Summary: Xander comes back to England after going off to figure out what it is that he wants.  
>WarningsSpoilers: Post NFA

Beta'd by: Whichclothes

Note: Hopefully there be a sequel sometime in the future

Xander took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Slayer central. It had been six months since he left to have a rest from the life of world saving. Xander had been burnt out and had to get away. The gang tried to convince him to stay but he needed to be alone, time to figure things out and he couldn't do that there.

Before Xander left Spike came up to him glaring.

"_You come back when you figure out what you bloody want." Spike snarled at Xander before turning around and stomping off._

_Xander watched Spike go, wanting to go after him. He wanted to tell Spike exactly what he wanted but he needed to do this. Needed to find himself before getting into anything serious._

"Xander!" Dawn screeched pulling Xander out is memory. She launched herself into Xander's waiting arms. "You didn't tell us you were coming!"

Hugging her tightly; Xander couldn't believe how much she had grown. "Surprise?"

Dawn laughed, "It's a great surprise! The others will be so excited to see you!" She dragged Xander into the house not bothering to close the door. "Guys!" She screamed.

Everyone came running weapons in hand. They paused and looked at their visitor.

"Xander?" Willow whispered before dropping the sword that was in her hand.

Xander gave a little wave, "hey fellow Scoobies."

Ready this time, Xander was prepared for the attack from Buffy and Willow; being made into Xander sandwich.

"Welcome home, Xan." Buffy said her voice muffled against his shoulder.

"What Buffy said," Willow added, squeezing a little bit harder.

Xander smiled and pulled away, "It's good to be home."

"So you'll be staying then?" Giles asked and walked up to Xander before pulling him into a hug.

Xander hugged back, surprised by Giles's action. "Hey, G-man. Only if you have room for me."

"Of course my dear boy. You'll always have a home here." Giles replied pulling away.

"So… where's Spike?" Xander asked casually.

Buffy smirked at Xander. "He's in the training room. He's gonna be shocked to see you."

"Good shocked or bad shocked?" Xander asked a little worried. How would Spike react to him being back? Would he even care?

Willow pushed Xander towards the door that led to the training room. "I guess you'll have to go and find out won't you?"

As soon as Xander opened the door he saw Spike stiffened.

"Shiver me timbers!" One of the slayers said. "I'd love to be his wench!"

"Did I tell you to stop?" Spike snapped at the slayer. He turned and looked at Xander. "So you're back then?"

Xander stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "Yeah."

"Finished your vision quest or whatever the hell it was?" Spike walked closer to Xander. He ignored the whispers from his charges.

Xander took a step forward as well. "Yep."

"You gonna tell me what you've figured out or are we gonna play twenty bloody questions?" Spike glowered at Xander. He waited for six months for Xander to come home.

"It's bigger than a bread box," Xander answered filling the distance between them. He tangled his hand into Spike's bleach hair and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Spike gave as good as he got only pulling away with the slayers whistling and cat calls became too much for him. "Shut your bloody gobs." Spike snarled; the room grew silent.

"Have I told you how hot you are when you're take charge guy?" Xander asked Spike panting slightly from the kiss.

"Never told me I was hot period." Spike said with a small pout.

Xander leaned his forehead against Spike's. "That makes me an idiot than."

"Not going to disagree with you, pet."

"Get a room already!" A slayer with a pink Mohawk yelled out from the back of the room.

"Right then, Missy you finish the training lesson."

Missy a girl with curly blond hair made her way to the found. "Sure thing, Spike."

"Me and my boy here have some catching up to do." Spike told them, he intertwined his fingers with Xander and led him out of the room and down the corridor. What better way to catch up than over a beer? Spike was interested into know what Xander had done while he was away, finding himself.

"Hey, Spike?" Xander said pulling Spike out of his own thoughts.

"Yeah, Xan?"

Xander pulled Spike to a stop so he could look at him. "I really did miss you."

"Me too." Spike replied with a soft smile.

Xander smiled back, "Good."

The End


End file.
